


Extra-curricular

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: altered states</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra-curricular

Starbuck barely glanced at the post-flight before her hand whipped out to grab the wrench in Cally's other hand. She hefted in in her fist, her eyes a little glazed from stims, and said, "Might work. 's big enough." She staggered off, mumbling.

Cally hurried after her. She had a feeling about the sultry slur in Starbuck's voice.

"Sir?"

Starbuck turned, swaying in place. "Cally?"

"Yes, sir." Cally looked around, and guided Starbuck into the supply room. "I'd like to make a suggestion, sir?"

"Can't it wait? Got somethin' to take care of."

Cally let her eyes drift down to the wrench, then back up to meet Starbuck's eyes. "I think a hand would work better, sir. And who knows who's touched that wrench?"

Starbuck's eyes gleamed. "A hand? You gotta hand in mind, Specialist?"

Cally held up her hands, palms out, one flat, one curled into a fist.

Starbuck ripped at her fastenings. "Can't get all the way undressed. No time."

"It's okay, sir. I know what to do." She backed Starbuck to a table and pushed her facedown. She yanked Starbuck's shorts down and carefully, firmly, worked her fingers inside. When she tightened her hand into a fist and worked her clit with the other hand, Starbuck shuddered and collapsed.

She let Starbuck recover, pulled her clothes back together, and helped her to stand again.

"They teach that in Specialist School, Cally?"

"Dental School, sir."

"Good to know." Starbuck swaggered off, ready for another go at the cylons.


End file.
